A silicon simple substance and a silicon-containing compound is used as a thin film in many parts constituting a semiconductor device, because electrical properties such as electrical resistivity and relative permittivity can be adjusted by changing the type and/or proportion of the constituent element, and their application in industry is expected to more expand in the future. The silicon-containing compound used in applications to a semiconductor device includes various substances such as silicon dioxide, silicon oxynitride, silicon nitride and metal silicate. Furthermore, in proceeding with high integration of a semiconductor device, it is very important to establish a three-dimensional formation of the device structure, that is, a technique for producing a thin film on a three-dimensionally shaped substrate surface. From this viewpoint, a chemical vapor deposition method (CVD method) and an atomic layer deposition method (ALD method) are particularly attracting attention as a thin-film production process suitable for the process of producing a semiconductor device of future generations. As the material for producing a silicon-containing thin film by using a CVD method or an ALD method, studies are being made on use of various silicon compounds. However, a silane gas explosively reacts with an oxygen gas, which limits its use, and tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) is limited in its use, because a high temperature or a plasma is indispensable for the production of a thin film. Tris(dimethylamino)silane (TDMAS) is also being studied as the material for producing a silicon-containing thin film by the CVD method or ALD method. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method for producing a silicon dioxide thin film by a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition method (PECVD method) using TDMAS as the material. Also, Patent Document 2 describes a method for producing a silicon dioxide thin film by the ALD method using TDMAS and ozone or an oxygen gas.
With respect to the substance analogous to the hydrosilane derivative (1) of the present invention, Non-Patent Document 1 describes, as Compounds 8 and 10, 1,3-di-tert-butyl-2-diethylamino-1,3-diaza-2-silacyclopent-4-ene (Si(tBuNCHCHNtBu)(H)NEt2) and 1,3-di-tert-butyl-2-dipropylamino-1,3-diaza-2-silacyclopent-4-ene (Si(tBuNCHCHNtBu)(H)NPr2), respectively, but is absolutely silent on using such a compound as the material for producing a silicon-containing thin film. Also, there are not found at all description about a derivative having a dialkylamino group except for diethylamino group and dipropylamino group, or a derivative having an amino group, a monoalkylamino group, an isocyanato group, a thioisocyanato group or an alkenyl group.